


Confession to the work

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Prompts [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel and pink pearl are famous youtube vloggers. One day, spinel gets and email from Pink Pearl.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690057
Kudos: 7





	Confession to the work

Spinel clicked through her email. She clicked a email labelled collab. She read through it and blushed. It read:

Dear spinel,

Hey, this is Pink from the channel Pink Pearl. I was wondering if you would want to collab on a video. I just adore your editing and love all your videos. Please email back if you would like to.

Pink pearl.

Spinel sighed and started typing an email back.

Dear Pink pearl,

Yo, I am completely up for it, dude. Just email me some details of what you kinda wanna do and I will agree on a few.

Spinel.

The two settled on a nature walk vlog. When the day came she arrived in her normal tshirt and folded up pants. Pink pearl arrived in a sweater and leggings.

"We live streaming?" Spinel asked.

"Sure," pink pearl said.

They both started walking. Spinel started streaming on her channel.

Pink pearl streamed on hers.

They both moved away from each other to make their intros.

"Yo guys, Spinel's back and ready to attack! Woohoo! A nature lived vlog," she said. She turned around at the same time pink pearl did. "Who are you?!" She said as planned.

Pink pearl walked over. "You must be spinel." She said.

"Dang right." Spinel nodded.

"That's right guys we're doing a collab," pink pearl said.

"And it's a nature vlog."

<awhile in of walking and answering questions>

"Do I have a crush on pink pearl?" Spinel said. "Yeah."

Pink pearl looked at her shocked.

Spinel grinned at the camera. 


End file.
